


BTS - You take your bad mood out on Jimin

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [57]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Jealousy. Smut. Teasing. Oral sex.Although this can enjoyed on its own, we imagine the reader here to be from the POV of Jimin’s headcanon girlfriend, Ara, who he dates following his breakup with Angel and is set around 5 months into their relationship. As Ara was a virgin before she met Jimin, we imagine her as quite jealous and possessive of him, which Jimin enjoys.Read all of Jimin's headcanon universe fics to date in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247419306/bts-jimins-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - You take your bad mood out on Jimin

“What’s wrong?” Jimin finally caught onto the fact you had not spoken to him since arriving back from Incheon. The shopping trip had been his idea, wanting to get some new bedding and curtains for his apartment. Despite having bought the luxury studio space several months before, shortly after you had met him, he still spent the majority of his time in the shared complex with his band-mates. It was rather sweet, you thought, except when you needed your privacy. 

Your bottom lip stuck out subconsciously as you took a final sip of water and placed the empty glass onto the bedside table. You shifted on to the bed slowly, unpacking the shopping bags and pulling out the tissue paper carefully. Jimin had also treated you to a couple of new dresses while you had been out and you had bought the lunch in return, wanting to pay him back somehow. That was before the encounter in the jewellers. 

Jimin sighed. “If this is about the sales assistant…”

“She was touching you.” You snapped, uncharacteristically. “And you didn’t exactly stop her!”

It was true. The store had been incredibly classy and you couldn’t help but feel a little out of place as Jimin browsed the glass cabinets. Yoongi and Namjoon had asked that, while in Incheon, he keep his eye out for a birthday present for Jungkook. “It’s an important birthday…” He explained, stopping in front of the Jaquet Droz watches. A black and gold piece with a moving automaton face caught his eye and he asked the young female sales assistant behind the counter if he could try it on. 

You hovered a little way behind as the woman, a couple of years older than you at a guess, unlocked the cabinet slowly and pulled out the velvet pouch which displayed the timepiece. As she placed the fabric on the glass delicately, her eyes darted to yours and her lips curled in a brief, obnoxious grimace. Your heart thudded unpleasantly as you felt the malice in her gaze. She was telling you that you didn’t belong here with him. You remained silent as she turned her attention back to your boyfriend, slipping the watch off the display cushion and sliding it deftly onto his wrist. He couldn’t help but flash her a soft, charming smile as she fiddled with the clasp, turning his wrist over tactfully and touching the skin there a little sensually. 

“How does it feel?” She asked in a low, husky voice as Jimin brought the watch closer to his face, admiring the intricate detailing of the gold insects depicted on the face. He moved his wrist back and worth a few times, testing its weight. 

“Nice.” He smiled again. “Heavy…” 

She reached out for him arm in reply and held his wrist gently, turning his arm to face upwards. “And look at the detailing on the clasp…there are only 28 pieces of this particular design. Is it for yourself?”

“For a friend.” 

She gave her best, prettiest smile. “I wish I had friends as thoughtful as you.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. The woman continued to talk him through the functions of the watch. The face was made with 18 carat rose gold and the watch face supposedly depicted a story of “love and trust with its expressive dial and ultra-creative mechanics.” Her tedious explanation made you want to march your boyfriend out of the store immediately. It sounded as though she were quoting the sales catalogue word for word, and furthermore she was taking her time to do so, blatantly flirting with your boyfriend right in front of your eyes without a care in the world. Worse still, Jimin was letting this happen. While he wasn’t exactly flirting back, he wasn’t stopping her and didn’t even turn to check on you. You found yourself wishing you were more confident; you would have taken his hand in yours and stayed at his side as she made her pitch. That would show her! 

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Jimin finally moved to unbuckle the clasp. He thanked her quietly and explained he would be back the following week to make the purchase once he had consulted the other members. It was a thirty thousand dollar watch and, suddenly, the dresses he bought you earlier in the evening didn’t seem such a big deal. 

Now, back in Jimin’s apartment, you found yourself vocalising your frustration. You got to your feet. “You just let me stand there like an idiot while she flirted with you.”

“Was she?” Jimin asked, a coy smile playing on his lips. You felt your cheeks heat and redden in reply. 

“You know damn well she was!” You didn’t usually curse and it took you both by surprise, with Jimin taking a small step back. You soon saw, however, the ghost of a smile creep onto his lips. Part of him was enjoying this! You frowned, taking a deep breath as you your heart rate increased. 

“It drives me crazy when people look at you like that.” You admitted, feeling relieved to be telling him. “Every time we go out there are girls who look at you like your meat…like they want to tear your apart and have you for breakfast.”

You could also see your words affecting him; your jealousy turning him on. 

He smirked. “Don’t be silly.”

You shook your head. “If you don’t notice it you are even more clueless than you seem.” You took a step closer to him, edging him towards the end of the bed. He gazed down at you beneath thick eyelashes, his expression soft and sensual as the backs of his thighs touched the covers. Slowly, he sat down on the edge of the bed as you met him, allowing him to wrap his arms around your waist as you touched his shoulders gently. “I just want to know you’re all mine…” You finished, peering down at him and stroking his sandy blonde hair. Your outburst was unprecedented and unlike anything you had ever done before. You could tell that Jimin, while excited by seeing this side of your personally, was also shocked. 

“You know I am Ara.” He pouted, lips parting invitingly as you leaned down to capture them, kissing him passionately. His lips, as usual, were soft and light against yours and you clasped him closer, trying to express how much you needed him in your movements. Your entire body craved him and while the prettiness of his kisses usually left you giddy with butterflies, today it was not enough. You pushed him gently by the shoulders, encouraging him to move back onto the bed sheets. He complied with a smile against you, pushing past the carrier bags to rest further back as you climbed atop him, straddling his hips. He groaned as you brushed your panties against his jeans, your skirt riding up your thighs as you continued to kiss him. 

“I want you so bad.” You breathed into his mouth as you straightened up and moved off his hips sideways, resting along your side as you began to unbuckle his jeans. He gathered where this was going and shifted onto his elbows to watch as you unzipped his trousers and tugged them down a little to free the bulge which had formed in his boxers. You trailed your fingernail gently along the outline which pressed itself against the white fabric. He whimpered in reply and you smiled to yourself, moving upwards to his waistband. 

“You’re so hot…I want to be the only one able to do this to you…” You murmured. He moved his hips upwards to help as you slowly pulled the elastic down his crotch. The tip of his cock was a pretty, flushed shade of pink; a couple of clear drops of pre-cum adorned the very top and you wasted no time to press your tongue against him, licking them from him. “And this…” You sucked the head very gently, pursing your lips against him before opening it up to slide along his length. You took him in as far as you could, closing your eyes as you felt him hit the back of your throat. Relaxing your tongue, you held him there for a few moments, knowing he was enjoying watching you swallow him whole, before slowly letting him back out, inch at a time. 

“God, Ara.” He breathed as you released him from your lips and worked his slickness with your hand, running along him until you could cup the tip in your palm and repeat the motion. 

“Is that good?” You smirked, squeezing him more firmly. 

He nodded frantically, cheeks red and shining a little with perspiration. 

“Do you want me to suck you again?” You toyed, enjoying his animated reaction. 

You complied with his request, closing your mouth around him once more. He whimpered as you moved back down his member, grasping his base tightly in your palm to hold his twitching cock steady. 

“Do you want me to finish?” You teased, sensing he was growing close. Unable to keep himself perched upright, he had flopped back onto the sheets, laying flat and starring dreamily at the ceiling as you worked him. Overwhelmed, as you replaced your lips with your wet hand once more, he did not reply at first. You kissed his tip lightly. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” This perked him up and he found the strength to prop himself up once more.

“Are you sure?” He asked, tentatively. While that was the way things usually went on the occasions you sucked him, he had never heard you request it before. You nodded, twisting your palm slightly against his soft skin and sucking him once more. He heated up quickly and you moaned around him as you felt him spill into your mouth; his semen hot and salty against your cheeks and tongue. The taste wasn’t exactly pleasant, but the fact it had come from your boyfriend and you had been the one to produce it from him filled you with pride. Waiting until the last of his seed was milked, you withdrew slowly and, knowing he was watching you, you reached towards the bedside table and took the empty glass you had been drinking from earlier. Pouting, you spat into the container, allowing it to drip from your lips slowly. You felt Jimin’s hand on your bare thigh, below your skirt, stroking the skin gently. You placed the glass back down and wiped your lips politely with your fingertips. 

“Babe.” He smiled up at you, his grin impossibly cheeky and beautiful from his position against the covers. His hair fanned around his head in sexy, loose waves. 

“Was that good?” You asked, raising your eyebrow seductively. 

His smile widened. “The best.” 

You nodded, satisfied, before remembering something…

“You’re going back to Incheon to get the watch for Jungkook?” 

He nodded. “Next Tuesday maybe, if the others agree.” 

“If that bitch is working, I’ll tell her what I think of her.” You said confidently. 

He blushed, cheeks contrasting with the blue covers. “Show her what’s what.” He agreed.


End file.
